Category talk:National Basketball League (Australia) venues
}} The Rosemont Theatre (formerly the Akoo Theatre at Rosemont) is a concert hall in Rosemont, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago. The venue, which has seats for 4,400 people and opened in 1995, hosts many different musical artists and shows. It is located near O'Hare International Airport, Allstate Arena and Donald E. Stephens Convention Center. About The Mayor of Rosemont, Bradley Stephens, is currently planning to sell the site to the state of Illinois to use as a casino in an effort to gain revenue. The idea was initially pitched in September 2007 and again in May 2008, to lawmakers in Springfield who have expressed interest in the state-owned casino as they are still seeking ways to support a $31 million public works program advanced by former Governor Rod Blagojevich. In 2012, Akoo International, Inc. purchased five-year naming rights for $1.5 million. The company specializes in making interactive media for college dorms, malls and shopping centers. Along with naming rights, the company also create visual content for artists performing at the theatre and the Allstate Arena. Akoo International went out of business in January 2013 and the venue returned to its former name beginning March 2013. Events Scorpions concluded the US leg of their Get Your Sting and Blackout World Tour here on August 21, 2010, with surprise guest appearances by former guitarist of Scorpions and UFO, Michael Schenker, younger brother of Scorpions guitarist Rudolf Schenker, during "Another Piece of Meat" and Carmine Appice, during "No One Like You". The answer-and-question game show Jeopardy! held their annual College Championship there in May 1999. It was the venue for the annual WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony on April 1, 2006. In 2001, Barney's 4th live show "Barney's Musical Castle" was taped at this place. Veggietales was on stage for the first time on stage in 2002 called it "Veggietales live on stage!". The theatre has hosted the Chicago edition of the Radio City Christmas Spectacular every year since it opened with the exceptions of 2004-06 and 2009-11 then stopped coming to Chicago since 2013 Notable performers *2PM *3 Doors Down *ABC *Adam Sandler *Alabama *Alejandro Fernández *Alejandro Sanz *The Allman Brothers Band *Amanda Marshall *America *Amy Grant *Ana Gabriel *Ariana Grande *Art Garfunkel *Ashlee Simpson *Austin Mahone *B1A4 *Barenaked Ladies *Barry Manilow *The Beach Boys *Berlin *Between the Buried and Me *Big Time Rush *Bill Cosby *Bill Engvall *Bill O'Reilly *Billy Gardell *Black Eyed Peas *Block B *Bonnie Raitt *Boyz II Men *Brett Eldredge *Brian Wilson *Britney Spears *Bruce Springsteen *Bryan Adams *BTS (Bangtan Boys) *Caifanes *Carlos Mencia *Cassadee Pope *Casting Crowns *The Cast of Glee *The Cast of Nashville *Celtic Thunder *Celtic Woman *Charice *Cheap Trick *Cheech & Chong *Chelsea Handler *Chicago *Chris Botti *Chris Rock *Chris Young *Cody Simpson *The Cranberries *Creedence Clearwater Revisited *Crosby, Stills & Nash *Cutting Crew *Cyndi Lauper *Danielle Bradbery *Daughtry *Dave Attell *Dave Mason *David Bowie *David Cassidy *David Gilmour *David Copperfield *David Miller *Deep Purple *Demi Lovato *Dennis DeYoung *Dennis Miller *Dido *Dierks Bentley *Dolly Parton *Don Henley *Donna Summer *The Doobie Brothers *Dove Cameron *Dream Theater *Duran Duran *Echosmith *Eddie Vedder *Electric Light Orchestra *Elvis Costello & The Attractions *Emerson, Lake & Palmer *EXO *Franco De Vita *Gabriel Iglesias *George Carlin *George Lopez *Gipsy Kings *Godsmack *Gordon Lightfoot *GOT7 *Gov't Mule *Grand Funk Railroad *Guy Fieri *Gwen Stefani *Hall & Oates *Harry Connick Jr. *Heart *Hillsong United *Hunter Hayes *Il Divo *Imagination Movers *INXS *Jackson Browne *James Taylor *Jars of Clay *Jason Derulo *Jay Leno *Jeff Dunham *Jerry Seinfeld *Jesse McCartney *Jesus Culture *Jethro Tull *Jewel *Jo Dee Messina *Joe Cocker *Joe Satriani *John Denver *John Hiatt *John Mellencamp *Johnny & the Leisure Suits *Johnny Mathis *Jon Stewart *Joni Mitchell *Juanes *Judas Priest *Julio Iglesias *Justin Bieber *Justin Moore *Kanye West *Karen Mason *Keb' Mo' *Keith Urban *Kelly Clarkson *Kid Cudi *King Crimson *King's X *Kris Kristofferson *Lady Gaga *Larry the Cable Guy *Leonard Cohen *Lewis Black *Linda Eder *Linda Ronstadt *Little Big Town *Lou Reed *Luther Vandross *Mannheim Steamroller *Marc Anthony *Mark Knopfler *Martina McBride *Mary J. Blige *Mavis Staples *Melissa Etheridge *Merle Haggard *Michael Bolton *Michael Feinstein *Michael Schenker Group *Michael W. Smith *Miranda Cosgrove *Mitch Hedberg *Moe *The Monkees *Montgomery Gentry *The Moody Blues *Mötley Crüe *Neil Young *Nelly Furtado *Nick Jonas & the Administration *Nick Lachey *Nickelback *One Direction *Opeth *The Panic Channel *Paramore *Patrizio Buanne *Paul Simon *Pepe Aguilar *Pete Townshend *Peter Cetera *Peter Frampton *Phil Vassar *Philip Bailey *Pink *Prince Royce *Procol Harum *R5 *Radiohead *Randy Houser *Ray Price *REO Speedwagon *Ricardo Arjona *Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band *Robert Randolph & The Family Band *Roberto Carlos *Robin Williams *Rock Star Supernova *Roger Waters *Ron White *Russell Peters *Ryan Cabrera *Sabrina Carpenter *Sammy Adams *Sammy Hagar *Sarah Brightman *Sarah McLachlan *Saxon *Scandal *Scorpions *Scott Stapp *Seal *Selah *Selena Gomez *SHINee *Shreya Ghoshal *Spiritualized *Steve Earle *Steve Martin and the Steep Canyon Rangers *Steve Miller Band *Stevie Nicks *Sting *Styx *Tegan & Sara *The Ten Tenors *Thalía *Thomas Rhett *Timbiriche *Toby Keith *Tom Jones *Tony Bennett *Tori Amos *Tracy Bonham *Tracy Chapman *Travis *Umphrey's McGee *Van Morrison *The Veronicas *Victoria Justice *Vince Gill *Wang Chung *Watermark *Wayne Newton *"Weird Al" Yankovic *The Wiggles *Wilco *Willie Nelson *Wisin & Yandel *Wynonna Judd *Ximena Sariñana *Yanni *Yes *Yo Gabba Gabba *Zac Brown Band References External links *Rosemont Theatre website Category:Theatres in Illinois Category:Music venues in Rosemont, Illinois Category:Rosemont, Illinois